


comparison.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The relationship Ben had been in throughout college had ended in horrible circumstances, and he was convinced that he'd never find a love like that one had been.or:  Ben compares every woman he meets to his ex and is disappointed.  Then he meets Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	comparison.

**Author's Note:**

> day 19, drabble 19.
> 
> Prompt 019 - comparison.

The relationship Ben had been in throughout college had ended in horrible circumstances, and he was convinced that he'd never find a love like that one had been. Every woman since had been compared to her and none made the grade, which pretty much ended things before they began. And then he met Rey, who was beautiful and funny, and as they got to know each other better, Ben really loved what he found. It was after only a couple of months that he realized it. There was no comparison between Rey and his ex. Rey was much, much better.


End file.
